A splitboard is a type of snow sport equipment that combines the features of a snowboard and snow skis. Splitboards can be optionally separated into two splitboard skis, or coupled to create a unitary snowboard. Typically, users operate the splitboard as separate splitboard skis, known as touring mode, when climbing uphill or cross-country skiing; users operate the splitboard as a joined snowboard, known as riding mode, when negotiating downhill slopes.
Riding mode requires a sturdy union at the seam between the two splitboard skis. Looseness or play along the center seam between the two splitboard skis alters the torsional and bending stiffness of the snowboard, causing it to behave unpredictably. Shear forces between the seam and the board face can cause up and down motion of one splitboard ski relative to the other. Unpredictable board movement and shear may cause a rider to lose control of the board or catch an edge in the snow, causing the rider to fall.
Latching devices can be placed at the center seam of the two splitboard skis to increase torsional stiffness. However, conventional latching devices are not easily adjustable to tolerances required by different splitboard manufacturers and do not allow for fast, in situ latching and unlatching, as may be desired by splitboard riders.